Because of the Legend of the Two Brothers
by mickeyrome
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug are on opposite sides of this war. Who is this mysterious Midnight, and what does everything have to do with The Legend of the Two Brothers? - Robin Hood AU, Dark Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic, including Felix!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the Two Brothers

Once upon a time, there lived two brothers who loved each other very much. They would play together, eat together, sleep together and do everything with one another. Wherever one went, the other followed. They looked alike but were different ages. Growing up like that, they were never separated. One time, while playing in the forest, the youngest brother fell down a hill, and went tumbling into the weeds below. The eldest brother hurriedly ran down the hill after the other brother. They both stumbled upon a meadow they hadn't discovered before. A mythical being came down from the trees and promised them both each a wish. The two brothers thought for a bit, and decided between themselves. Each of them would be totally alone in life if it weren't for the other. The younger brother was desperate to protect the eldest. It was his purpose in life, after all. His wish was to destroy anything he touched at will. The fairy simply warned if he received his wish, he would have terrible luck. The younger brother thought about this, and decided to take the risk. He could deal with some bad luck as long as he could keep his older brother safe.

Meanwhile, the eldest brother was thinking about his wish. After a while of thought, he wished for all the shadows to obey his will. He figured if people wouldn't be his friends, he could befriend their shadows instead. The fairy was hesitant to give this wish, because then the eldest brother would never be able to have a relationship, friend or otherwise. In addition, his lifespan would be shorter due to the immense power controlling shadows held. She mentioned this to the eldest brother, but he didn't care. Power was all he wanted. No one would make friends with him, so he would create some of his own. The youngest brother begged him not to, but the eldest didn't listen. The fairy granted their wishes and a black beam of light stretched toward the sky, surrounding the two brothers as they held hands in anticipation of their new powers.

Months past and after that day the two inseparable brothers were drifting farther and farther apart. The youngest was determined to make good use of his powers, though he never told anyone of them, and the eldest was wrapped up in his new abilities as well. Eventually the youngest brother was sent to live in the city, away from his brother. On the day of his departure, the youngest brother bid the eldest a tearful farewell, but the eldest said nothing and stayed up in his room where he alone could practice his powers. The youngest brother cried silently as now the brother he loved more than anything else was gone, and this shell of a man was left behind. He left for the city and has thought of his great power nothing but a curse that had led his brother away from him. Or at least that's how the legend goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

"The infamous Chat Noir strikes again! Last night at the Ladybug statue unveiling! Read all about it!" The newspaper boy shouted to the crowded streets of Paris. Chat Noir was a popular topic for newspapers, so it honestly wasn't very surprising to find out he made the front page. Most people thought of him as a ruffian, or a thief of sorts. He only targeted rich people to steal from, and the odd part was, he never seemed to do anything with the money he stole. It's like it vanished once he got his paws on it. Rich people thought of him as little more than a pest, why because they often had so much money to not notice if a few bagfuls were missing or not. A few of them got together to hire the most feared crime-fighter in all of Paris. The one and only, Ladybug. Who just so happened to not be very happy upon hearing the news of yet another robbery, this time at her own statue unveiling.

Not so far away from the newspaper boy, was a tall, white mansion that housed the king of Paris. This is where Ladybug would be working

until she finally caught the most well known thief in town.

A loud sigh echoed from the third floor of the mansion. Ladybug was furiously pacing back and forth across the detailed, red rug beneath her feet. What was she to do? Chat Noir had struck again, and this being her third month on the case, hadn't gotten very far at all. He was teasing her, like a person would hold a feather in front of a cat, but keep it just out of reach so it couldn't get it. She looked into the full body mirror next to her bedside. The person staring back at her was not the person she remembered from before she took this case. Her usually neat dark hair was stringy and poorly pulled back into two loose pigtails at the base of her neck and her bluebell eyes had large, dark circles from all those late nights spent working. A red mask with large black dots adorned her face and she had on a trenchcoat with a red shirt and a black tie, signaling her transformation into Ladybug, the miraculous crime fighter.

"Give me the mayor," Ladybug demanded of the operator on the other side of the phone that was held up to her ear.

"I'm worried about tonight. He's going to show up again, I know it for sure. I can't stop him alone, he seems almost inhuman. We need to call Midnight."

"Midnight? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" The King's timid voice rang out.

"No, I do not. This has gone far enough. We need Midnight. Hopefully we can catch him tonight when he makes a move. Do you think Midnight can come in time?"

"I'll see to it that he does."

"Thank you." Ladybug hung up the phone, twisting the wire in her hand.

Another sigh escaped from her lips as she sat down to yet again, review all Chat's recent sighting. Ladybug stole a glance at the single photo frame sitting on her paper strewn desk of her fiance. He was handsome, with blond hair that swept across his forehead and piercing green eyes that held an immense amount of passion and kindness. Adrien Agreste was indeed perfect in every way possible. Ladybug smiled, then glanced around at the room. It was vital that no one could ever see this picture in her office. Although Ladybug was a feared crime fighter, that's not who she really was. Her real name was Marinette Dupain Cheng, the daughter of the queen. Her mother married the King soon after her husband left her. The king had another daughter about the same age named Chloe, but since Marinette was older, she could marry Adrien. Chloe loved Adrien and was incredibly jealous of her.

Adrien was like everything Chat Noir wasn't. Handsome, kind, generous, and he obeyed the law. He was the son of an incredibly rich fashion designer, and was a model himself, but that's not the reason Marinette loved him.

Ladybug gave up for now and quickly climbed the many stairs to Marinette's dormitory a few floors up. Being a princess, she lived in a large room with other rooms branching off the big one. Colorful couches, cushions and assorted rugs greeted Ladybug when she came into her room. She immediately walked across the room to enter the restroom to change. Her ladybug outfit was safely tucked into the door labeled maintenance in the back of the shower. If anyone suspected her of being Ladybug, they wouldn't look in the bathroom for her outfit.

Now back to her regular self, Marinette glanced at the time. Eek! She needed to hurry if she were to get to the ball on time.

Dress after dress passed her by as she skimmed through the many handmade outfits that hung in her large closet. Keeping Adrien in mind, Marinette grabbed a dress, shoes and matching accessories and scampered to the restroom.

Every now and then, the king would flaunt his wealth by throwing balls and parties with food from around the world and decorations that would shine a million stars. Only others of the same noble status would come, which Marinette disliked, for she wanted all of Paris to party with her. She had no say in such things, but as long as Adrien was coming, she could be kept happy.

"Marinette! Are you in there?" Marinette jumped slightly, the sudden noise scaring her.

"Yes! I'll be right out!" Marinette quickly finished up and left the restroom to a surprise hug from Alya, her personal servant. Alya was the youngest servant employed by the King, especially for Marinette. She was beautiful with her hazel colored eyes and wavy brown hair, dyed chestnut at the tips. Alya was Marinette's closest friend, always covered in freckles and a big smile on her face. She also adores Ladybug and is her biggest fan by far. That excited Marinette, but she could Before Marinette's mom married the King, Alya was Marinette's best friend and was able to snag a job as her servant when Marinette moved to the mansion. Because of this, she was also allowed to go to the balls.

"You look amazing, girl! That dress is so you!" Marinette laughed with endearment.

"Are you going to ask him to dance? You know, the person you've been watching?" Marinette asked Alya, a huge smile decorating her face.

"Marinette! Stop teasing me about that! We're just friends, and you know that!" Alya laughed too, despite of herself.

"Now, let's get your makeup ready! You've had dark spots under your eyes recently, how did they even get there?" Alya pulled Marinette back into the restroom, but not before Marinette slipped through her fingers.

"Oh no, we're not! Not until we pick out a dress for you first!" Both girls giggled as Marinette led Alya to the closet.


End file.
